¿Besitos para Ichigo?
by ukime-sama
Summary: ¿Qué podía regalarle a Kurosaki para que sea lo suficiente para ganar aquella apuesta? Quizás ¿Besitos para Ichigo?/ El primer One-Shot que hago, como regalo de navidad. Aunque ya paso la navidad :P


**Sumari:**

¿Qué podía regalarle a Kurosaki para que sea lo suficiente para ganar aquella apuesta? Quizás ¿Besitos para Ichigo?/ El primer One-Shot que hago, como regalo de navidad.

Minna, hola a todos, bueno, se me ocurrió esta alocada idea de una historia muy bonita que leía hace meses, espero que les guste, por favor, corrijan los errores que tenga ¿Sí? Es mi primer One-shot así que espero que no haya quedado tan cutre, hice lo mejor de mi, espero que disfruten la navidad. Arigato gosaimasu.

¿Hace falta decirlo?- **Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo, La historia © Ukime H. y lo hago sin fines de lucro, no gano nada, solo me divierto, o tal vez un RR, o dos, o tres, o todos los que puedan mandar .

**Por favor, absténganse a plagiar, copiar, adaptar, piratear y todas las ocurrencias ilegales que haiga. Si desean algo similar primero coméntenlo ¿Ok?**

**¿Besitos para Ichigo?**

"**Nunca pienses que algo que te den es insignificante, porque eso puede tener un significado mayor…"**

Rukia estaba inquieta, emocionada, pero sobre todo, preocupada. Orihime le había comentado algo acerca de la Navidad, y supo en ese instante que era una fecha para celebrar, con muchos abrazos, amigos, comida y regalos.

¡Regalos!

Ella no sabía que regalar, bueno, si sabía, había escogido regalos para todos, pero había alguien más; ese alguien con cabeza peculiarmente de zanahoria, gruñón, tonto e insensato fresita, ese Ichigo.

Rukia quería su regalo, por parte de la cabeza de zanahoria. Y ella tan inteligente, decidió proponerle una apuesta…

Allí estaba él, aburrido, esperando que la pelinegra hablara, pero esta, armándose de valor, fue interrumpida por un exasperante Kurosaki.

—Enana, ¿Qué quieres? — el apodo provoco la furia de la chica, quien le mando un golpe directo al abdomen, causando la inclinación de este.

— ¡Idiota! Solo que te anticipo que quiero mi regalo de navidad. — cruzándose de brazos, coloco una pose genialosa.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Quieres dejar de una buena vez dejar de hacer eso enana?— pregunto adolorido, ¿Cómo no?, pero de inmediato habló, quejándose de la "orden" de la pelinegra. Ja, ¿El darle un estúpido regalo?, ni en sueños, estaba bien claro que Ichigo Kurosaki no celebraba la navidad, por lo que mucho menos entregaba obsequios. — Mira enana, yo no te doy nada, tú no me das nada, y todos felices, ¿Bien? Ok. — respondió su propia respuesta, causando la furia en la pequeña shinigami, quien lo jalo de la camisa blanca, mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — y allí fue cuando se calmo, para empezar a maquinar su inteligente plan, su voz se volvió empalagosa, mientras le tomaba el brazo desocupado, ya que el otro se encontraba sobando la mejilla herida. — Ne, Ichigo, ¿Y sí tú me regalas algo y yo a ti también?— espero un sí afirmativo, pero aún así se negó, mientras mostraba su característico ceño fruncido.

—No, ya te he dicho que no me gustan los regalos y mucho menos la navidad, eso es ridículo. — al ver en enojo contenido de la chica, el peli-naranja advirtió otro golpe por su parte, cosa que no llego, y para su sorpresa, en vez de eso, se encontró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, como yo te daré un regalo mejor, tienes miedo de ser un fracaso. — empezó a reírse escandalosamente, mientras escrutaba la mirada del fresa.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—Bingo. Como Rukia siempre dice: "Todo lo que quiero, lo consigo"

—Acepto, yo en cambio no soy un cobarde como uno que estoy mirando disimuladamente. —Insinuó. El shinigami sustituto cruzo sus brazos, mientras pensaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Y qué ganaría él con eso? Se pregunto a sí mismo, y, a la vez, le pregunto a la ojiazul.

Eso mismo empezó a preguntarse la chica, ella solo quería un regalo de su parte, nada más, pero se supone que una apuesta debe haber un premio de por medio ¿no?

— ¡Ya se lo que quiero! — sus ojitos se llenaron de brillo, si, sabía que el cabeza de naranja tendría que cumplir, aún cuando se molestase. —Quiero toda la edición ilimitada de Chappys que encuentres en el mundo.

Oh, si, la ceja del peli-naranja no pudo fruncirse más. ¡Ese estúpido espectro copia pirata de un conejo más feo que el Hollows más horripilante que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra!

—Bien. —acepto, con los miles de demonios, el iba a ganar cueste lo que cueste, y lo mejor aún, ya sabía que iba a darle, además de que lo que pediría sería mucho mejor de lo que Kuchiki pudiese pedir, de eso estaba seguro. —En cambio, lo que pediré lo diré cuando te gane.

—Es decir, nunca. — afirmo confiada. Mientras ambos cerraban el pacto, mientras se tomaban de las manos, presionando a su "rival"

Y allí se encontraba, en un lío, que nunca pensó que sería tan complicado. ¡Pero eso si, a Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo no ganaría!

Aburrida de tanto pensar, fue como si una fina bombilla hubiese sido vencida, aunque no sabía lo que Kurosaki váyase a pedir, no lo dejaría ganar, después de todo, no todos los días puedes ganarte un montón de Chappys a la vez, su idea consistía en... ir a la casa de Orihime, de esa manera ella sabría darle la respuesta.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

—Eh, ¡Que emocionante!— comento la castaña, mientras pensaba. —Podrías darle algo que nadie más pueda obsequiarte, yo siempre digo que los mejores regalos son los que solo tu puedes dar, y se dan desde el corazón. — decía, mientras era escuchada atentamente por la pelinegra, quien ponía cara curiosa.

—Solo yo…

—Aja. Por ejemplo, si yo tuviese que darle un gran regalo, le daría besitos, eso nadie más se los podría dar, porque son míos y de nadie más. — sus manos se posaron en sus cachetes, mientras se veían corazoncitos a su alrededor.

—… — ¿Besitos? Pero… ¿Cómo demonios iba a darle besitos a ese amargado? —Bueno, ¡Esta bien! Gracias Orihime-chan

Salió, no fue a casa, prefirió ir a pasear por los centros comerciales para despejar su mente. No había nada que le llamase la atención… Oh, no, si que lo había.

No dudo en entrar en la tienda, compro lo que vio y de inmediato marcho. Ya lo tenía listo, justo un día antes del tan esperado día. Lo había guardado junto a sus queridos Chappys, para que Kurosaki ni se le ocurra husmear. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Quizás porque esperaba saber que le regalaría el cabeza de zanahoria? Sí, eso debía ser.

—Anda dámelo. —extendió sus manitas.

—Que enana más impaciente. — lastima, esperaba ver el mohín que comúnmente se formaba en la carita de la shinigami, pero esta estaba tan emocionada que ni importancia le dio.

Al cabo de pocos minutos tuvo en sus brazos el grande regalo, quizás exageraba con lo grande, pero para ella si lo era. Estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo azul, con un lazo rojo, realmente se veía muy bonito. De inmediato lo abrió, encontrándose con…

¡Un gigante Chappy!

Lo abrazó todo lo que podía, sin duda alguna ese era el mejor regalo que le pudiesen dar, ese Ichigo se aprovecho de su "sana" obsesión hacia el conejo.

—Enana, mi regalo. —sí, se había… ¿deleitado verla?, sin duda estaba volviéndose loco, pero quería saber que es lo que la de ojos amatistas había comprado para él, ya que en sus manos no vio nada.

—Eh, sí, claro, pero, anda cierra los ojos... — pidió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El lo hizo, no sin antes dudar, pero ¿Qué más daba?

La chica tomo su mano, mientras se acercaba a él sigilosamente, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, el color era naranja, con letras rojas que decía Kisses, se lo puso y le pidió esta vez que los abriera.

El enarco una ceja cuando vio la diminuta cajita, "no era nada comparado con el regalo que el compro" Miro la cara de Rukia, bueno, no la pudo mirar, porque ella miraba hacia abajo, lo que le impedía la vista, se encogió de hombros y abrió lentamente la tapa, encontrándose con...

¿Nada?, estaba totalmente vacío, lo que provoco que el peli-naranja frunciese más el ceño, si es que se podía.

—Enana… —la llamó, y esta alzo su rostro, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Esperando su respuesta. — ¿Qué diablos es esto?— tierna, así le resulto la mirada de la chica, por lo que no pudo emplear un tono más escandaloso y molesto.

—Tu regalo. —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. — ¿Acaso no te gusto?— sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, mientras intentaba contra todo pronóstico reprimir las lágrimas que luchaba por salir.

—Rukia, pero si no hay nada… — suavizo su voz, de alguna manera sentía un dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía la mirada lagrimosa de la pelinegra.

— ¡Idiota!— salió corriendo mientras derramaba sus incontenibles lágrimas. Ese bobo, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso?

Ichigo estaba molesto, con ella y consigo mismo, su intención no era hacerla llorar, mucho menos en ese día, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía el? Si era lo cierto, en la caja no había absolutamente na…

Oh, no, se equivoco, en la parte trasera de la tapa de distinguió con poca nitidez un ¿Labio? Iba a continuar en sus pensamientos, de no ser porque una preocupada Inue fue hacia el, preguntando sobre lo ocurrido, cosa que Orihime explico.

¡Demonios y los miles de demonios! ¡La había embarrado! ¡Tonto, idiota, estúpido…! Eso pensaba de sí mismo, es cierto, él no era adivino, pero aún así pudo haberse dado cuenta, o al menos preguntado, pero no, solo la vino a dañar como el propio imbécil que era.

La busco por todos los lugares que se le pudo ocurrir, y para colmo la casa de Orihime era inmensa, y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, y ya se estaba empezando a ¿Preocupar? "Bah, son tonterías…" pensó, según él, era imposible que se preocupara por Kuchiki.

Iba a perder las esperanzas e irse a casa, después de todo ¿Qué haría él allí sin la shinigami? Además de ser ella quien, definitivamente, le saco a rastras para llegar a la gran morada, pero fue como una haz de luz, como la típica bombilla que se enciende cuando una gran, o no tan grande, idea surge, y así fue.

El recuerdo le llego de nada, cuando la encontró aquella vez fue en el bosque, y aunque allí no había en sí un bosque, había un montón de árboles, que podrían ocultar con facilidad la pequeña silueta de la pelinegra.

Y tenía razón, se escuchaba los débiles sollozos de la joven, quien ocultaba su rostro tras sus brazos, como una niña pequeña.

—Rukia… —dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible como para ser escuchado. —Mírame, Rukia. — se empezó a impacientar, pero esta no hizo caso. En un intento consiguió alzar su cabeza, a base de fuerza.

"Oh…" pensó el peli-naranja, se veía tan indefensa y triste, ¿¡Cómo diablos él le hizo eso!? No lo sabía, ¿Solo por decir que no había nada? Ok, se equivoco, pero ¿Era para tanto?...

Para ella sí…

— ¡Idiota, largo! — la patada que le dio fue esquivada, estaba furiosa, muy molesta, quizás para Ichigo no era suficiente el regalo, pero ella dedico todo su tiempo y cariño, ¿Para qué?, fácil, para que ese estúpido solo le dijese que allí no había nada, ¡Imbécil y los miles de demonios!

— ¡Ya cálmate, Rukia!— la alzó y zarandeo un poco, cosa que provoco que la amatista se quedara estática, eso la asusto, revirtiendo esto, Ichigo la dejo en el suelo, frente a ella. —Mira, enana. Lamento haber dicho que no tenía nada ¿Sí? Pero como demonios iba yo a saber que lo llenaste de besitos, cosa que es algo tonto.

— ¡El único tonto aquí eres tu, idiota!... — sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse, bajo la vista, mientras hablaba en susurros, aunque si fue escuchada. —Pensé que sería lo suficiente especial, después de todo era algo que solo yo podía darte… creí que te gustaría, pero solo te molestaste…— iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño coscorrón en su nuca, por parte del ojimiel, lo que provoco su enojo, pero no pudo continuar, pues fue envuelta en los fuertes brazos del chico.

—Tonta… aunque, sería mejor si fuese un beso de verdad. — una sonrisa burlesca adorno su rostro, causando la molestia de la chica.

— ¡Eres un idiota, cabeza de zanahoria!

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarían, por más cambios que les demos, así era su relación, porque eso es lo que era…

….

Y ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, mire que me esforcé mucho, bueno, ni tanto, solo me divertí. Creo que esta un poco OoC, pero bueno. ¿Comentarios, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, besos, abrazos, saludos, golpes…? Ok, golpes y tomatazos no. Nos escribimos pronto, o eso espero, bye.


End file.
